


i'll wait for you, i promise you (i will)

by batsubamisrei (ranpoandpoe)



Series: ATLA Flower Shop AU [português brasileiro] [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25611583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranpoandpoe/pseuds/batsubamisrei
Summary: Trabalhar na floricultura na qual a garota que você gosta compra flores para seus encontros é a tortura mais doce para a qual Suki já foi submetida.
Relationships: Suki/Yue (Avatar)
Series: ATLA Flower Shop AU [português brasileiro] [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856443
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	i'll wait for you, i promise you (i will)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Atlaworld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atlaworld/gifts).



> Essa fanfic foi postada originalmente no Spirit (por mim mesmo), mas SÓ NESSES DOIS SITES. Então se você vir em algum lugar é plágioooooo, me avisa bj   
> O link dela no Spirit é esse aqui: https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/ill-wait-for-you-i-promise-you-i-will-20051990

Depois que Ty Lee começou a namorar com Mai, a florista começou a pensar em si mesma como uma profissional do amor. E isso definitivamente não era bom para Suki, outra florista, que gostava de Yue, uma das clientes regulares da floricultura “Nuvens cor-de-rosa” (os avisos que Ty Lee havia recebido sobre o péssimo nome não foram poucos).

Um dia, a mulher de cabelo prateado que Suki tanto gostava apareceu na loja, com um sorriso maior que o normal. A situação foi um prazer para a florista, até ela ouvir o pedido (também conhecido como a razão de toda aquela felicidade). “Eu gostaria de uma rosa vermelha, por favor!”

Suki, que sempre era simpática com a cliente, engoliu as lágrimas e sorriu. “Yue! Rosas vermelhas, hã? Qual a ocasião especial?”

As bochechas de Yue imediatamente ficaram vermelhas e Suki desejou que aquela reação fosse por sua causa. “A ocasião é exatamente a que você pensa, o clichê das rosas vermelhas.”

Enquanto entregava a singela rosa vermelha envolvida em um papel branco, Suki decidiu perguntar: “Essa ocasião específica pede por um bilhete?”

Yue sorriu em agradecimento, mas negou a oferta. “Eu vou entregar a flor pessoalmente, então acredito que não seja necessário. Mas obrigada mesmo assim, Suki. Virei aqui assim que eu tiver novidades para te contar!”

Suki queria pedir que não; que ela não viesse e contasse sobre a próxima pessoa por quem havia se apaixonado, pronunciando palavras e mais palavras que a florista gostaria que fossem dirigidas a si, sem poder ela própria dizer as palavras que tanto imploravam para deixar sua boca.

**[...]**

Eram nove da noite quando Suki começou a se preparar para fechar a floricultura. Ela havia agradecido aos deuses, ao universo, ou qualquer força superior do tipo, pela loja não ter tido muito movimento naquele dia após a visita de Yue. Sua mente estava tão dispersa que ela não conseguiria se concentrar em pedidos ou linguagem das flores; apenas em Yue e sua face delicada que não conseguia esconder quando estava animada ou nos seus fios de cabelo prateados que eram sempre organizados em elaborados penteados.

Suki estava prestes a apagar a luz quando ouviu o sino da porta de entrada tocar. “Desculpa se eu estou atrapalhando…” A voz era de Yue. Suki teve que virar em direção à entrada para ter certeza de que não estava alucinando. “Eu não quero comprar nada, só preciso de alguém com quem conversar.”

Sua voz estava fraca e triste, diferente daquela bondosa e elegante de sempre e, mesmo de longe, Suki conseguia notar que sua maquiagem estava um tanto borrada. Nunca conseguiria negar ajuda à Yue quando ela estava naquele estado — nem se tentasse. “É claro! Só… vire a placa da porta para todo mundo saber que já estamos fechados.”

Yue assentiu, fez o que lhe foi pedido e caminhou em direção à Suki. “Ela… eu… parece que o clichê das rosas vermelhas não funciona.”

O uso do pronome feminino teria feito o coração de Suki bater mais forte se as circunstâncias fossem diferentes. “Rosas vermelhas são superestimadas. Onde a flor está agora?”

Yue riu, mas não de forma leve: o riso tinha uma amargura implícita que Suki quis desesperadamente curar. “Em uma lata de lixo que encontrei no caminho. Poderia ter trazido de volta, para não jogar fora uma flor perfeitamente boa e saudável, mas me dei ao luxo de me deixar ter esse pequeno egoísmo hoje.”

Sem saber o que falar, Suki decidiu mudar de assunto. “Você quer um pouco de chá? É da loja nova que abriu aqui perto, Ty Lee é amiga do sobrinho do dono.” Yue assentiu, sem parecer ter muita certeza. Na verdade, ela não parecia ter muita certeza de nada.

“Eu me sinto solitária e não gosto disso.” Yue disse depois de alguns segundos. Suki esquentava a água para o chá enquanto ouvia atentamente ao desabafo da cliente (talvez, depois daquela noite, pudesse chamá-la de “amiga”, mas mesmo assim não parecia suficiente). “Eu tentei vários relacionamentos, com várias pessoas. Nunca tive alguém que funcionasse comigo, mas não é por falta de tentativa. Talvez seja porque eu sou uma romântica. Gosto do muito do amor, do conceito de amor, mas acho que ele não gosta de mim de volta.”

Suki quis dizer que era impossível alguém não gostar dela. Quis abandonar a água na chaleira e correr em direção a ela, colocando as mãos em suas bochechas e então beijá-la, como nos filmes. Mas ela não fez nada disso: apenas derramou a água quente em uma caneca, o pacote de chá e duas colheres de açúcar, e então entregou o recipiente para Yue. “Em algum lugar, tem alguém esperando por você. Eu tenho certeza disso. Prometo.”

Com um pequeno sorriso, Yue se virou para Suki e estendeu a mão para ela, com o dedo mindinho erguido. “Promete de dedinho?”

Rindo, Suki entrelaçou seu mindinho com o dela. “Prometo de dedinho.”

**[...]**

Depois daquela noite, Yue passou a visitar a floricultura todos os dias para ver Suki. Não era pelo motivo que a florista desejava, mas pelo menos era um início. A mulher pedia que falasse sobre a linguagem das flores e frequentemente comentava sobre pessoas com quem tinha conversado no Tinder, conversas que nunca davam certo.

Durante uma das manhãs passadas ao lado de Yue, a mulher pegou Suki de surpresa. “E você?” Ela deu um gole no café gelado que havia trazido, com seus olhos ainda grudados na florista, esperando sua resposta. “Como é a vida amorosa de Suki, a florista bonita das nuvens cor-de-rosa?”

Naquele momento, Suki decidiu que deveria ser ilegal para alguém tão… perfeita, chamar outra pessoa de “bonita”. Ela decidiu por um dar de ombros como resposta. “Não tão movimentada quanto a sua. Até tem uma garota, mas…”

O suspiro apaixonado e o vermelho nas bochechas não passaram despercebidos por Yue. Na verdade, ela era extremamente perspicaz: o único detalhe que lhe passava batido era a flecha de Eros que atravessava o peito de Suki toda vez que ela estava por perto. “Mas?”

“Mas ela não vê que eu estou bem aqui. E tudo o que me resta é continuar esperando.”

“E por que você não mostra para ela?” Yue parecia indignada. Suki imaginava a reação dela se descobrisse que era a ela que se referia. “Segure o queixo dela, para ter contato visual, seus rostos vão estar perto um do outro e então diga…” Yue assumiu uma expressão pensativa. “Então diga… não: mostre que você está ali!”

A ideia parecia boa demais. Talvez até mesmo funcionasse, Suki pensou. Mas ela não poderia arriscar perder aquilo que já tinham: as manhãs recheadas de café e flores. “Eu não posso arriscar perdê-la…”

Dessa vez, Suki desviou o olhar. Talvez Yue não fosse perceber pelos seus olhos, mas o medo tomava conta de seu corpo.

“Mas amar não é isso? Se arriscar pela pessoa amada, pular de um precipício sem saber o que te espera embaixo?”

“Talvez,” Suki respondeu. Enquanto Yue saía da loja, dizendo que precisava ler alguns textos para um trabalho da faculdade, a florista pensava sobre o assunto. Para ela, amor era sobre se arriscar pela pessoa amada, sim, mas de uma maneira um tanto diferente da que Yue se referia: para Suki, amar era pular de um penhasco sem se importar com as consequências, apenas para que a pessoa amada continuasse sorrindo.

Yue continuou visitando a floricultura, não mais mencionando a vida amorosa de Suki, que não sabia se gostava disso ou não. O que ela sabia era que o amor doía: ela sabia que o sorriso da visitante valia a pena, mas era impossível não sentir os ossos quebrados ou os efeitos da gravidade da queda do penhasco.

Os sorrisos valiam a pena, até o dia em que, enquanto Suki fechava as portas da floricultura à noite, Yue apareceu. Em seus olhos, tinham lágrimas e rímel borrado, tal como no dia que havia sido rejeitada, cuja memória ainda estava viva na mente da florista. “Yue? O que aconteceu?”

Sem mesmo hesitar, Suki deixou a porta da floricultura o mais aberta possível, permitindo que Yue entrasse. Estava chovendo e era difícil saber o quanto do rosto da mulher eram lágrimas e o quanto eram gotículas de chuva. Não era como se importasse. “Ninguém vai me amar, Suki… nunca. Eu não sou suficiente. Não sou feia, mas também não sou bonita o bastante. Independente, mas dependente. Engraçada, mas não o suficiente. Sou pouco ou muito, sem meio termo. Ninguém consegue me amar…”

Suki não conseguiu se segurar: interrompeu o discurso de Yue e beijou-a. Os lábios estavam molhados e salgados, mas ela não sabia dizer se era de chuva ou lágrimas. E, de novo, não era como se importasse. Após alguns segundos com os olhos arregalados, Yue fechou-os. O toque de Suki era firme, confiante, porém desesperado. Ela era confiante no amor que sentia, mas desesperada para que a outra soubesse. Era o abraço apertado de alguém que nunca mais deixaria a outra ir embora, mas cuidadosa o suficiente para não machucar.

Elas finalmente se separaram do beijo e, com a respiração ofegante, Yue sussurrou: “Sou eu.”

E Suki assentiu com a cabeça. “É você. É claro que é você.”

Um sorriso apareceu no rosto de Yue e a realização atingiu Suki como um raio. Se ela soubesse que era a confissão que traria um sorriso aos lábios de Yue, ela teria tomado essa atitude bem antes. “No fundo, eu sabia que queria que fosse eu.”

“Não poderia ser ninguém sem ser você.”

**Author's Note:**

> Betagem: @Ignorants no Spirit e @eMeoon_Bird aqui no AO3


End file.
